


Sit Next to Me

by fanxy_socks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Cunilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Motorcycles, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smart Girls, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, face riding, rope binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanxy_socks/pseuds/fanxy_socks
Summary: When the withered faces of wandered customers begin to ruffle your nerves, the last joy may be at the bottom of a glass of mojito, in hands tightened by leather gloves.





	Sit Next to Me

She showed up for the first time at about 10 PM, a Wednesday night. I remember, ‘cause it’s always one of the busiest days of the week, and Martha wasn’t taking her shift again. But that day, that particular day, the pub was quiet except for a few customers here and there. Drinks were ordered slowly, peanuts being carelessly left on the counter by inattentive clients. Rain was pouring outside, a most evident explanation to the desert of a pub I was tending to. I sighed at the same moment the door opened to reveal a woman. 

She sat at the bar, two chairs down a guy who had been hitting on all the barmaids for about four days in a row now. It was becoming pretty annoying, and I was about to kick him out for good. The woman asked for a mojito, and I quickly put myself to it, diverting my attention from the lad. 

_“Your ass looks pretty good from here, lady…”_ he drunkenly chuckled, and I rolled my eyes, sliding the mojito down the counter to the woman. 

She silently nodded a thanks, and I went back to numbly drying the glasses with a towel. 

_“What are you thinking about, lovely? About how I could keep you some company tonight, hmm?”_

_“Fuck off. That’s enough, mate. Leave my fucking pub before I kick you out the door myself.”_

_“Ooh, so you’re a feisty one… I like that…”_

_“She said to fucking leave her alone, man.”_ The mojito woman spoke up, voice harsh and crashing against the glass she moved from her lips. 

My eyes wandered over to her, finally taking in her appearance. Dozens of people had gone to the pub that day and I often didn’t take the time to study them anymore. But when she spoke, she had such assurance, such authority that I had to take my time for once. She swallowed and turned her head swiftly, facing us. She was clad in leather from head to toe, a gloved hand resting on her thigh. Her other hand was uncovered, slender fingers wrapped around the mojito, small pearls of melting ice cubes rolling down the sides of the glass and fogging a print of her fingerprints. Her eyes were cat-like, eyeliner wings painted sharply against her eyelids, and her toned cheekbones and jawline were protruding, giving an edge to her face that I had never seen before. I was quickly intimidated, and I felt the guy in front of me tense too. 

_“Now, leave. And don’t come back, or I’ll fucking break your knees.”_

She said it with such force that even I had chills down my spine. The guy quickly scampered, leaving a bunch of wrinkled dollar bills behind. I gathered them, still quite shocked. 

_“Hey… thanks.”_ I said, moving to face her.

A strand of gelled hair fell over her face when she looked up at me, and she nodded once more. Her haircut was short, a buzzcut all over except for the top of her head where her brown hair was swept to the side in a perfect fall. Realizing she didn’t want to continue whatever conversation could have taken place, I sighed and turned once more to go back to the task at hand. 

_“They were right.”_ She muttered, and I was almost uncertain I had heard correctly.

_“Pardon?”_

_“I asked some friends for the best mojito in town. They were right.”_ She smirked a wolfish grin, and I felt my cheeks heat up. 

_“Aye, thanks… ‘Am doing my best.”_ I paused for a second, wondering if I could ask. I had the whole night to spend anyway, and she had already ordered something. _“So, what brings you here?”_

She smiled wickedly again. 

_“Well… the mojitos. But maybe I’ll have another reason to come tomorrow night.”_

She winked at me, getting up, and she tossed a bill on the table. She walked to the door, and I just then realized she had a motorcycle helmet under her arm. She opened the door, and briefly looked over her shoulder as I heard her say _“Keep the change”_ through the pouring rain outside.  
I watched the door quickly shut behind her, my mouth open. 

Slowly blinking, I went back to washing the glasses. 

_\----------------------------------------------------_

She came back the next three days, always at the same hour. But today was Saturday. She still had the same jacket and still only one hand gloved. It was way more crowded, and I had called Stevie in emergency to help me tend to the pub. This time I didn’t let my eyes leaving her go unnoticed, and I think I saw her knuckles briefly turn white when I kissed Stevie on the cheek upon his arrival. To be honest, it must’ve had been in my head… people always like to be the center of attention of someone hot, me included.

She stayed until the closing hour, this time. I guessed she didn’t have anything to do on Sunday mornings. She didn’t quite look like the church-goer anyway. 

_“So, can I ask for your name?”_ She asked after the rushing hours had passed, when the pub had significantly quieted down. 

I had seen her turn down offers from women all night long, drunk and sober. She checked out some, even went dancing with one when some weird Russian rap had played, and I figured that even though it bothered me that Martha had messed with the playlist again, it made a stranger happy. Two, even, judging by the beaming smile painted on the girl she had shaken her ass against. Stevie had left around 12 AM, exhausted from the shift. 

_“Elie. You?”_

_“Elie? I like that. I’m Violet.”_

_“Violet? You don’t look like a Violet.”_ We chuckled, and she took another sip of her now third mojito. 

I found myself fascinated by the hand clinging to the glass, and I had to shake my head to refrain from thinking about her hands in unholy places. She was attractive, that’s for sure. 

_“Do you own the pub? You said “my pub” the other day.”_

_“My father’s. I work here everyday to help my dad pay for my studies.”_

_“Hmm, I see. So, what are you studying?”_

_“Economics.”_

_“Interesting.”_ She had said, looking a tad impressed. Yeah, barmaids can also be fucking smart. 

_“And you? What do you do?”_ I returned. 

_“Women.”_ She said after a while, laughing. My cheeks turned pink. She seemed to grasp my embarrassment, and continued. _“For a living though, I’m the director of a management firm. Yep, you’re not the only smart one here, Elie.”_ She had said my name with a smug confidence, as if trying to gauge what it felt like rolling off her tongue. 

I chuckled and got myself a beer. There were little to no customers now, and I had the day off tomorrow, so I figured I could give in to the temptation of a relaxed conversation and a drink. Her eyes sparkled, and the grin was there again. 

_“That guy from earlier… he your boyfriend?”_ She asked dryly, and I sensed that she hadn’t liked my silence from earlier, when she had mentioned she was attracted to women. 

_“Stevie? God no, he’s my brother!”_ I burst out laughing from that annoying laugh that siblings have when one asks if their other sibling is their partner. _“I’m actually… pretty single. You?”_

_“Yeah, me too.”_ She sighed over dramatically, and I chuckled. 

_“Don’t try to fool me. I saw all these girls throwing themselves at you tonight.”_  
She smirked and nodded. 

_“Yeah, not my style. One was pretty, but she didn’t seem like the sharpest tool in the shed. The others just weren’t my type.”_

_“So what’s your type?”_ I asked defiantly, looking at her straight in the eyes.  
I shouldn’t have been doing this.  
_“Hmm… blonde. Short hair, too. Quite bulky, also, ‘cause I like them thick thighs around my head. And… I like ‘em smart. Those who can make up for a good conversation but still scream in bed.”_

__

I blushed, suddenly being aware of my short blonde hair up in a bun over my undercut sides, the fact she had said I was smart, and the overall bloody fact that she had basically described me without even knowing me. 

_“Fair enough, Violet.”_

_“And you?”_ She took a long sip again, her eyes not leaving me over the glass.

_“Men. Men are my type.”_ I lied. I wasn’t going to have a one night stand with a girl again. Not a relationship either, not since the last one. But no fucking penis was approaching me. Ever. Ew. 

_“Really? You don’t seem like it.”_ Now she looked really fucking skeptic and arrogant, which really annoyed me. 

_“Yeah, I’m an economics student, but I’m also surprising sometimes.”_ I almost snarled, really wanting this conversation, this stupid pull I had towards her, to be over. 

_“I say… that you’re fucking lying.”_ She said, dangerously leaning over the counter, getting closer and closer to my face.

I didn’t say anything, aroused against and beyond my will by the woman in front of me. I buckled under the pressure and laughed weakly, getting my coat. The pub was empty now, and I needed to be out of this conversation. 

_“Alright, pay up. I’m closing.”_

She finished her mojito, smirking while she put down the owed money. I closed the lights and went back store to put the money in the safe, meeting her outside. 

_“Want a fag?”_

_“Sure.”_ I said, deliciously relishing in the offer of a free cigarette. 

She lit it up between her own lips and put it between my parted ones, taking her sweet time leaving her hand near my mouth. We discussed a bit more our work before we finally put the stubs down, crushing them. I picked them up and put them in the nearest trash, before being trapped against the wall as soon as I turned back. Her arms were on either sides of my shoulder, and her soft breath smelled an intoxicating perfume of smoke and alcohol, mixing with her own of leather and storm. I kept myself there, kinda scared and knowing damn well the situation would make me wet, and my cheeks flamed up as I tried to stutter. She smirked once more of her wolfish grin that now most definitely made me weak in the knees, and she spoke up, almost whispering in my ear. 

_“Let me take you home?”_

I quickly nodded. She let me go, giving me a spare helmet she apparently kept in the trunk of her motorcycle. She went fast on the highways, allowing the wind to brush up against our bodies, enveloping us in the warm caress of the evening. My arms would tighten around her waist from time to time, and at a red light I realized she didn’t even know where to take me. 

_“Wait… You don’t know my address.”_

_“But I know mine.”_ She had automatically countered, and something coiled in my belly. 

When we finally arrived, I figured that her firm was probably pretty prestigious. The alleyway led to a beautiful two stories house, definitely one of the biggest I had ever seen. I gasped under my helmet, and she must have felt it as I saw her shoulders go up and down with a low chuckle. 

_“Are you… Are you kidnapping me?”_ I very stupidly said the moment the helmet was off my head. My bun was most definitely almost undone, and I felt myself cringe at my probable appearance. 

_“Maybe… I’m kidding, I just wanted to have one more drink with you, maybe discuss a bit more? I thought of it on the way. Or I can take you home. If you give me your address, of course.”_ She laughed almost nervously, and I wondered if it was because she was hitting on me, or if she just thought that me seeing her house would make me want to talk to her more. 

I hesitated, but she had been very nice (and appealing) to me, and the neighborhood seemed so bloody posh that if I ever went out running and covered in blood, the other houses would probably be alerted and have something done about it.  
_“I’d love a drink. You have any whiskey?”_

_“Hm… so you like it rough, as I can see…”_

_“Why, would that bother you, dear Violet?”_ I asked almost innocently, batting my eyelashes almost comedically. Fuck, I knew where this was going. Fuck also, because I was past the point of caring. 

She hitched a breath, and we went in. The house was even prettier inside than outside; mixing antique and modern with a sublime sense of style. My mouth was hung open the whole time, until we finally arrived to a huge living room. Violet reached for what I guessed was an alcohol cabinet and got out two glasses and a jar of whiskey that I could smell from where I was standing. She turned and set the glasses down on the table, looking at me expectantly. 

_“Sit.”_

I did have to physically restrain myself from whimpering, but I managed to keep quiet as I sat down. We talked for what sounded like hours on end, downing glass after glass. My head was beginning to spin just the slightest, and I told her. She said that it had indeed been enough, and that it was now bedtime. I wanted to protest and leave, but something made me want to stay. She left the room for an instant, disappearing atop of a huge staircase, coming down with bed clothes that I was sure were too revealing. I thought she had been hitting on me all night long; but I wasn’t sure. I changed in the nearest bathroom, quickly covering myself with the velvety night robe she had provided me. It was of a gorgeous dark red, descending to mid-thigh, with a lacy cleavage that made me feel, in my dizzy state, almost pretty. I let my hair down, falling over my eyes and giving me a bed look that I deep down hoped wouldn’t let her unmoved. 

When I got out I saw her almost unnoticeably shiver, and I smiled inside, feeling like I had already won. I kept acting innocent, “accidentally” dropping my t-shirt on the floor just to let her have a good view of my ass. She deeply inhaled, and I suddenly realized that she had made the couch into a bed. Fuck, I thought. I had totally gotten the wrong idea. I turned back to her and tried sliding down the hem of the nightwear, ashamed to be so drunk that I had thought she might have been interested. I was pretty sober now, gulping down my hurt ego and perception. She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow that annoyed me to no extent from the effect it had on me, and I looked down. 

_“This suits you so well, Elie…”_

_“Thanks.”_ I said quietly, putting my hings down next to the made-up bed. 

_“Are you okay?”_ She said, looking worried. She took a step forward and me one back, my knees hitting the edge of the couch. She frowned, and I instantly felt bad. This was my mistake, after all. 

_“I’m… I’m sorry. I’ve just drank too much. I see this is a terrible misunderstanding.”_

_“What?”_

_“I… I thought you were hitting on me, silly Elie!”_ I chuckled defeatedly. _“I’m really sorry for like… bending down and flirting all evening, I… it’s stupid, I should’ve known. I hope we can still have like, a friendship or something. By the way the wallpaper is really nice, I think the color is really fucking classy and…”_ I had started rambling, but I stopped when I felt two fingers under my chin, lifting it up. 

Her lips met mine and I gasped, eagerly responding, our tongues soon colliding with each other. I felt her gloved hand on my ass, harshly groping it, and I couldn’t help but huddle closer to her. We parted after a while, and I thought that it had been a while since a kiss had been taken so forcefully from me like this. The mere thought sent shivers down my spine, not being able to wait for what was next. 

_“I thought you liked men, Elie.”_

_“And I thought you knew I was fucking lying, Violet.”_

Our eyes couldn’t leave the other’s stare, and she smirked from that fucking smirk once again before grabbing my throat and pushing me down on the couch. 

_“So I was fucking right, hmm? Of course I was… such a pretty little tease, begging to be ravished. No man could treat you right, and of fucking course you know it damn well… But the little bitch couldn’t keep lying anymore, is that it? Hmm? Answer me.”_ She held my throat tighter and I fucking whimpered, feeling my panties getting more soaked by the second. I shook my head violently, closing my legs together on instinct when she laughed darkly. 

_“Hmm… you’re so pathetic… you really thought you could resist? The poor little baby really thought she could lie to me like that…”_ She looked at me for a second and I saw her eyes shine with a rage I really, really wanted to be fucked into me. _“Up. Now.”_

I got up obediently, and she took me by the wrist up the stairs and into a big room, almost empty except from walk-ins and a huge bed. A window made up a whole wall, facing the backyard, and I only then realized she had a fucking pool lighting up in an icy blue shadow. I couldn’t take it all in before she threw me on the bed face down. She turned me over to face her with a strength that was so raw, so animalistic that I could have almost forgotten the poised manners she was using earlier when talking to me. 

She pushed the dress up, and hummed approvingly when her eyes met my white panties, contrasting with the black sheets of the bed. 

_“So, how do you want it? Do you still want it?”_

_“Of course I do.”_ I said, growing impatient yet still appreciating her concern. _“Take me. However you want. There is very little I don’t like.”_

She smiled almost gratefully, and she left me hanging there, opening one of the walk-ins to come back with silk ropes. I watched her in awe and arousal as she tied my hands and feet to the bedposts, making me squirm and try to close my legs. She then let down a vibrator next to me, and I shivered in anticipation. 

_“Open your legs.”_

I hesitated, feeling a bit bratty, but she forced them open and it put me back in my place so well that I kept them like that, not uttering another word. She softly lowered her head to kiss delicately my panties, and I whimpered, trying to move for more. She chuckled and pulled back, bringing down my underwear impossibly slowly. 

_“Do you mind if I tear those off? I’ll buy you another pair, of course.”_

_“Erm… would you mind just taking them off? I still want another pair, of course.”_

She grumbled at either my cockiness or my demand, probably both, but agreed nonetheless and in an instant my panties were gone and I was exposed to her. She softly nosed at my pubic hair, gently lapping a couple of times my labia. 

_“You’re already so wet for me, Elie… you’re just begging to be fucked, aren’t you?”_ I violently nodded, moving my hips to get her to eat me out properly. 

_“So eager…”_ She chuckled, and I almost lost my fucking mind. 

_“Violet… come on….”_ I whined, and she looked up at me with this look in her eyes again, and she started eating me out with almost violence, making me moan louder and louder with each deep lick on my clitoris. 

She very easily slid one finger inside me, the sensation making me cry for more. I wanted to be filled, to have her beautiful and slender fingers stretching me open. Another finger went in, making me gasp. It had been a long time. After a while she sat back, watching me intently as the thrusting rhythm of her fingers inside me increased, filling the room with squelching noises. Her gloved hand came to rest on my thigh, squeezing and making me whimper. Without me noticing, she got the vibe, putting it on the highest setting straight on my clitoris while her hand was still pumping in and out of me with renewed force. I screamed and felt myself come closer at a dangerous speed. I mumbled that I was gonna cum, but that didn’t seem to please Violet. 

_“Speak louder, angel.”_

_“I’m gonna cum, Violet!”_ I said in between moans. 

She nodded her head up and down as she felt my body begin to tense and tremble, whispering sweet words of encouragement, her ministrations never slowing for a single moment. As I felt it coming and I got more and more vocal, chanting her name, the vibrator suddenly stopped and she brutally removed her fingers, keeping me from orgasming. I cried out at the sudden loss of friction and felt tears well up in my eyes. 

I was about to speak when I felt her move above me, positioning herself just above my head and lowering her pussy on my face. I didn’t know when she had removed her pants; I just knew that I was falling in love with the heady smell of her crotch, drowning in her taste on my tongue as I swirled it around, my mind clouded by her soft moans. She gripped my hair at some point, burying her leathered hand in my locks, forcing me deeper in between her legs. I sucked in earnest for what seemed like infinity and a split second at the same time, like when you find pleasure in a hobby demanding a great concentration. I was indeed focused, carefully moving my lips and tongue, trying to push the right buttons and make her come undone above me. I looked up at her, nose buried in her coarse hair, with nowhere to go (as if I had wanted to go anywhere). I decided I loved eating Violet out and I desperately tried to communicate it to her through my foggy eyes. She locked her gaze on mind, apperceiving the lust coming out of her ragged breaths, and she rode my face harder, throwing her head back and gripping the headboard tighter. Her thighs closed deliciously around my neck as she came all over my chin, crying out one last time as I still sucked hard on her clit and her labia. 

She eventually pushed my head back on the pillows, getting off me and licking her lips viciously, knowing too well the effect it would have on me. A quick slide of her bare hand on my pussy indicated her I was still wet. 

_“Good girl. You’ve done well.”_ She panted, turning the vibrator back on. 

I squirmed and whined, whispering her name softly over and over again like a mantra. She put the head of the vibe on my clitoris as she slid two fingers inside at once, making me choke on air and making me dizzier than the honey whiskey she had made me drink all evening. I came in minutes, crying out her name one last time as I felt the delicious rush of heat coursing through my whole body. I shook, putty in her hands, and after what felt like an eternity she untied me and fell down next to me. We automatically curled up against each other as if we had been a couple for the longest of times, and it weirdly looked like something I could get used to, like a foreign feeling that had been recreated in a near comatose state. We took the time to both catch our breaths before our lips met softly, this time encasing the other pair gently and almost… lovingly. 

We looked at each other in the eyes, talking without words, loving without actual feelings. My eyelids fell droopily against my cheek, and I snuggled closer to Violet. Her hand shot up to caress my hair and I almost instinctively purred, nuzzling against her hand now resting on my cheek. 

_“Good night, Elie.”_

_“Good night, Violet.”_

I sighed contently, finally falling asleep just as the first birds could be heard outside. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
Hope you liked this first fic if you've made it to this point!  
The title is a song by Foster the People, and I would definitely recommend to listen to it before/during/after reading this story.  
If you've enjoyed this, you can let me know by leaving a comment and/or a kudo, every feedback is much appreciated! :)


End file.
